In some instances, folding or compacting multiple three-dimensional panels and/or functional electrical components from a substantially planar configuration into a folded or a three-dimensional configuration may facilitate storage and/or transportation of such panels and/or of the functional electrical components. For example, functional electrical components may be multiple photovoltaic cells that, in a substantially planar configuration may be deployed to supply electric power to appliances. Reconfiguring a multiple functional electrical components from a substantially planar configuration into a three-dimensional, folded configuration may facilitate transportation and/or storage thereof (e.g., when the functional electrical components are not in operation).
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of devices and systems that include three-dimensional panels and/or functional electrical components continue to seek improvements to portability and storability of such devices and systems.